Systems, devices, and methods for applying compositions of materials that polymerize or cross-link at the instance of use typically consist of an applicator that brings together two liquid components (e.g., albumin and PEG) into a spray tip. Within the spray tip, the liquid components mix and begin a rapid polymerization process to form a hydrogel. As long as the operator maintains the continuous flow of the two components into and through the spray tip, the spray tip will not clog up. However, as soon as the operator stops the flow of the components, a residual amount of the components remains within the spray tip and continues to polymerize into a solid hydrogel, and thus clog the spray tip.
Conventional spray tip devices include a port for pressurized air to be directed through the spray tip, to prevent the hydrogel from clogging within the spray tip. However, this device is cumbersome and requires accessories such as tubing, a pressure regulator, and a pressurized air source.